


And they did, in fact, go to visit Ozai just to rub it in his face

by salytierra



Series: Zukki Chronicles with a side of attempted murder [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e11 The Day of Black Sun Part 2: The Eclipse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, bisexual not-a-disaster sokka, having sex to piss off Ozai, this is the gayest straight sex you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salytierra/pseuds/salytierra
Summary: "But imagine telling him that we, an 'Earth Kingdom nuisance' and a 'Water Tribe savage', had leisure and dirty sex in the place where he would hide when he was most vulnerable, his most private space under his own palace, where we’ve been invited to live by his own son. Whose wholesome bravery that day was so hot it made us horny in the first place.”Or: Sokka revisits the bunker under the Fire Lord's palace. Old memories constrict his heart, but new ones make it better.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukki Chronicles with a side of attempted murder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859404
Comments: 23
Kudos: 275





	And they did, in fact, go to visit Ozai just to rub it in his face

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent and PWP I don't even have anything to say. Except that I'm happy for them and in love with their love for each other and for Zuko.

“I cannot believe I’m back in this place” Sokka whistled, looking around the abandoned royal bunker. Its lifeless, cold walls illuminated by the torch held in Suki’s hand. 

“This is where you ended up on the Day of the Invasion?”

“Attempted invasion.” Sokka sighed. He still hated to talk about his failure that day. Suki gave him a light kick on the shin. 

“Well, if you got in, somebody else could too. C’mon, I want to know what we should do with this place before bringing in Toph in to fix it.”

“Shouldn’t we have brought Zuko? He knows this maze better, right?”

“I don’t want to force the bad memories on him when we can do it on our own.” She shook her head and handed him a map. Sokka studied the outline, heading towards the edge. 

“It’s just… the last time I was here, getting inside wasn’t planned, we didn’t even know that this place existed and it cost us a crap-ton to even reach the palace city. When I came back, last week, we sailed past the great gates of Azulon, with their dragons and impenetrable defenses. Back on the day of the Black Sun, a burning net arose blocking the passage and we had to use submarines, a new invention that I helped the Mechanist to design, to be able to pass through. We were terrified and overwhelmed, and we were kids.” 

Suki took his hand, smiling softly. 

“And now, I sail right through these gates whenever I want, and it’s not a defending army but a welcome committee that greets me. No cannonballs on fire, no armored tanks, just children milling underfoot and music on the streets. It was me, you know? Who realized that there must have been a bunker underneath where the Fire Lord would be hiding. We flew in on Appa to the flank of the volcano and Toph opened a passage for us. She led us through a labyrinth of natural tunnels and flowing hot magma, Aang and me. We almost died like, fifteen times,” he laughed “until we reached this gate.” He pointed to the mutilated metal door torn by the middle like a sheet of paper. 

Suki took out a piece of coal and scribbled a note on the map near their location “Which we should take care of soon. This passage is a liability.” 

They continued down the corridor, Sokka turning the corner, leading the way. “We set down this tunnel, and it led us directly to a throne room. But it was not Ozai waiting for us, it was Azula. That doofus, Kuei, had told her about the invasion plans back when she was disguising as a Kyoshi warrior. It had been a trap all along.” 

The entire section of that corridor had collapsed, bearing the scars of an earthbending battle. They walked through the rubble hand in hand. “I felt so powerless back then. Just running and doing nothing, until I realized her strategy. She was making us lose time. But when I tried to disengage us from her tricks, she baited me, with you.” He turned to face Suki and she reached out to cup his face in her hand. “I didn’t even know you had been captured. She said you’ve given up on me coming to your rescue.” 

“For the record” Suki arched one eyebrow, lowering her hand from his cheek but taking his wrist instead “The only thing I’ve ever said to her about you is that I’ll enjoy watching as you kick her butt. I didn’t expect you to rescue me like a defenseless maiden, or spent my time as her prisoner crying my eyes out.” 

“I know, I know…” Sokka sighed, and leaned in to bump their foreheads together “ I should have realized but… it struck me real bad back then.”

“Hey but look at us now.” She grinned up at him, alleviating the somber atmosphere “ _ We _ are the ones here in full right.  _ We  _ live in this city now, give orders, receive respect and help shape this Nation and the World. We come and go as we please. And where’s she?”

Sukka snickered, leaning in for a quick kiss. “You’re damn right! Let’s turn around, I want to see the other side.” 

He led her along the corridors and she let him, illuminating their way with her torch as they ascended the stairway. 

They came to a set of heavy metal gates, ornate and imposing, hulking over them in the dancing light of the torch, but the door itself was open, revealing a spacious hall, carved in the rock and lined with metal beams that Suki kept skeptically inspecting as they walked towards the back, their steps resonating in the empty cavern like echoes of a strife years past. 

“The guts it must have taken” Sokka whispered, not even knowing why his voice wouldn’t come up strong and loud as always. He imagined walking the same path, but alone, powerless and about to face all of his deepest, more retching fears. He couldn't imagine how a simple individual could have taken those steps, and spoken loud and clear, from the bottom of his heart, despite the paralyzing terror threatening to lock his joints in place. 

“That’s our boy.” Suki didn’t bother to keep the pride off her voice, taking his hand and squeezing it tight. 

They came to stand in front of a raised dais that had once been ornamental but the charring and shattered rubble took away from the artistry. 

“This is where he stood,” Sokka tapped lightly on the floor “where he stood in front of a power-hungry genocidal maniac that had abused and mutilated him for the sake of sadism, and spoke of justice, of peace, of harmony and kindness.”

“And in turn, he baited him with Ursa. Making time until the eclipse was over.” She picked up. They both knew that story, ushered in low whispers to the finest detail, pieced up together from shards confessed by trembling lips on stormy nights. Cold hands and eyes shut tight, chest heaving between their bodies determined to shield him in a protective embrace. 

“Ozai was weak, we know that now, relying too much on his bending.” Suki stepped forward, raising her arm to rescue from darkness the charred stone and wood, marked by lightning bolts and the subsequent explosion. “Too bad for him Zuko was smarter and more resourceful even then.” She turned around, grinning, and went to pick up the remains of an old banner with Ozai’s insignia, after forcing her torch into a crack in the wood. She shook the fabric and let the dust and rubble roll away before extending in on the ground. 

“What are you doing?” Sokka scratched at his head. “Are we having a picnic here?” 

“Sort of” Suki chuckled, starting to undo her armor’s laces. She gave him her signature bedroom leer. “Let’s desecrate this haunted place.”

“But it’s not sacred, or haunted. Ozai isn’t even dead!” But his hands were already on her, peeling away the outer layers of her uniform. Let’s never be said that his dick was a subject to logic. 

“Hmm…” She conceded, “but imagine telling him that we, an  _ Earth Kingdom nuisance _ and a  _ Water Tribe savage _ , had leisure and dirty sex in the place where he would hide when he was most vulnerable, his most private space under his own palace, where we’ve been invited to live by his own son. Whose wholesome bravery that day, by the way, was so hot it made us horny in the first place.”

“Oh my spirits… that’s why I love you” Sokka practically whined, not even bothering to undress her anymore and just stuffing his hands under her skirts, body pressing against her hips where she could feel him already half-hard. “We should really do that later, Zuko'll think it’s hilarious.” 

She cracked a loud laugh, that got thrown back at them by the echo. “Won’t say it but will think it-” she kissed Sokka, deep and wet, sucking on his tongue and swallowing his pleased groan “-with that mischievous turn in his upper lip when he doesn’t want to admit just how much he enjoys an inappropriate joke.” 

“I’m so glad that somebody else appreciates that too.” Sokka mumbled, pulling down her panties and latching onto her neck, sucking on it with a scrape of teeth until she pulled him away to shuffle her dress and undergarments over her head.

“Well I do have to focus on something on those ridiculous council meetings when he’s got to sit all proper and regal like a serious, stuck-up Fire Lord that hasn’t said a curse word or sucked a dick once in his life.” She laughed, untangling with her hands Sokka’s belt and sneaking her hand underneath his pants and garments to grab at his cock, pulling it out. He chuckled and bent down to lap at her nipple, one hand on the small of her back and the other diving into the wet folds of her pussy. 

She let out a low, satisfied grunt from deep within her throat and gave her wrist a twist, pumping his cock to full attention as he rubbed and pulled at her clit. Their lips met and she breathed out a shaky laugh into his mouth, her eyes flooded with arousal and mirth in the palpitant light of the torch. 

She took a step back and slipped down his body, pausing on her knees to give Sokka’s dick, still in her hand, a little lick. He was then made aware of the fact that she was butt naked while he was still fully clothed with only his junk hanging out. 

“Should I-?” 

“Nah, I want you like this” She cooed, somehow making him feel like he was the one naked and vulnerable, instead of her. “This outfit looks really good on you.” She was right, of course; the sky-blue, sleeveless gauze top with grey pants, outlined with silver accents in a rather unconventional attempt at mixing fire-nation cuts and water-tribe colors was one of his favorites for several reasons, and not only because it was light and breathable against the hot Caldera weather. 

“It was a gift” he reminded her sinking his fingers in her hair as she reached with her other hand down to her own crotch, pulling out fingers wet and slick with her juices that she diligently smeared over his cock, making him shudder and pant, the haze of lust fogging up his brain. 

“Hmm” she agreed between strokes, “I remember, I helped him pick it out. We gushed over how good you’d look in it and we were not disappointed.” 

Sokka raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that that had been before they got together as a triad. For some reason he always forgot that Suki and Zuko had known of their shared feelings and bonded over them for months prior to him tackling the issue. But he didn’t have time to dwell as she let go and slid down on her back, sprawling over the old banner like a painting came to life, legs spread in silent invitation, hair spilling over the fabric with half-lidded eyes and smirking lips drawing him in. 

“That’s it. So good-” she breathed out, arching her back and closing her eyes, relishing in the sensation when he entered her. He leaned forward, one of Suki’s legs thrown over his thigh, where he could hold onto it, sinking his calloused fingers into her muscle in a way that made her groan, her other leg on the ground besides his knee. Her hips jerked as she rolled them to meet his thrusts, slow at first but picking up crescendo.

Suki felt so good around him, hot and soft, her body a tantalizing picture of creamy skin and coiled strength under him, full breasts rocking up and down with their rhythm, impossible to look away from. She reached down towards where they were linked, dexterous fingers rubbing and pinching her own pleasure as she bit on her lips and exhaled a moan, eyes locking with his.

“You know,” she breathed out, her voice hoarse and low, “I feel like you’re missing something here.” She slid the hand that had just been teasing her clit over his lips, pushing two digits inside, and Sokka grunted his pleasure, closing his eyes to lap at them with his tongue twisting around, tasting her on them, sucking and rubbing the underside with the top of his tongue as she pushed them in to the knuckles. But way too soon they were gone and he couldn’t help but give her a particularly forceful thrust in retaliation to her teasing smirk. 

“Or maybe here, again?” She hoisted herself up on one elbow, her wet hand winding around Sokka’s back and right into his pants. He gasped as her cold, wet fingers pressed against his entrance, still sensitive and loose after this morning; because he’d woken up earlier than usual today and his reward had been languid morning sex, with his face pressed into a pillow and rear up in the air, deliciously full of cock. 

And he could have sworn Suki snored right through it all on the other side of the bed, but apparently not, and let it never be said that Sokka would ever pass an opportunity to have something stuffed in his ass, gasping as Suki’s fingers slid into him, scissoring and crooking inside. He cramped up around them, faltering in his movements to change them into swallow, fast thrusts, and she laughed, throwing her head back but it broke down into a cry of pleasure followed by a moan, her body starting to tremble under his hands, and he even felt it in the fingers she kept still inside him. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck-” she chanted, arching her back with a low, guttural whine, eyes forcefully shut and her pussy clenching on his cock, throwing him over the edge. 

They lay panting side by side, staring at the dark of the cavern while their breaths came back to normal. Suki’s hand found his and he squeezed it tight, immensely satisfied. 

“Hey,” she mumbled, voice soft and pliant.

“Hey,” He answered, turning his head to grin at her, “haunted place and ugly banner properly desecrated?” but her eyes were still fixed on the ceiling, her brow creasing a little. 

“Is it me or does the light feel dimmer?” 

Just as she said it, the torch flickered once and went out, having finally burned down, leaving them in complete and utter darkness. 

“Aww maaaan…” Suki’s voice complained.

“I told you we should have brought Zuko.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first time ever writing mlw porn, go figure...  
> Any comments, kudos, and constructive criticism would make me extremely happy ♥
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to see anything in particular covered in this series, just drop me a word :D


End file.
